


Reddie Drabble

by self_love_guru



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie has anxiety, I need a Richie, M/M, Reddie, and i hate it, but I could have way worse coping mechanisms, i am projecting, i live in canadian derry, so it’s fine, someone hug me, very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/self_love_guru/pseuds/self_love_guru
Summary: Eddie has an anxiety attack and Richie comforts him(Aka. I wish I had someone to treat me the way Richie does Eddie)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Reddie Drabble

Eddie stepped into the dorm room and immediately sunk to the floor, dropping his book bag beside him. One hand was occupied grasping at his shirt, searching for the fannypack he no longer wore. The other was pulling painfully at his hair in an attempt to ground himself in some way. He wheezed and felt tears sting his eyes but he didn’t cry yet. Where the fuck was his inhaler?  
He jumped when Richie came through the door, startled by the movement and he began to apologize. He tripped over his words as he started to cry. He didn’t mean to interrupt Richie’s lecture. He really didn’t. It was a mistake.  
“Sorry- ‘m sorry. I didn’t- ‘m s-sorry.”  
Eddie was shaking and gripping his hair harder as Richie knelt down in front of him.  
“Honey, baby, I’m not mad. You’re not in trouble, no ones mad at you.” Richie wanted so badly to take Eddie in his arms and hold him but he knew it would overwhelm him.  
Eddie whimpered and bunched his shoulders. Richie saw how Eddie was pulling in his hair and his heart broke hearing his sobs and gasping breaths.  
“Okay, baby, it’s all going to be alright. I need you to let go of your hair. Can you do that for me, Eds?”  
Slowly and gently, Richie reached up and wrapped his hand loosely around Eddie’s wrist. He rubbed gentle circles onto the inside of Eddie’s wrist as he tried to get Eddie to let go of his hair. Eddie gradually loosened his grip and Richie guided his hand out of his hair and into his own, “Here, baby. Hold onto my hair if you want. You’re doing so well. Now we’re gonna breathe together.”  
Eddie was still sobbing and on the verge of hyperventilating. Richie was close to joining him but he needed to stay calm for Eddie.  
As his chest heaved, Eddie continued to grasp at his shirt, desperate for something that wasn’t there.  
“Look at me honey. I’m here, okay? I need you to breathe.”  
Eddie could hear Richie’s voice but he sounded so far away. He shook his head as he gasped, “I can’t. I can’t.”  
Richie couldn’t stand it anymore. He gently cupped a hand to Eddie’s cheek and the other he placed over Eddie’s heart. He watched for any signs of discomfort but Eddie leaned into the touch, still crying. Richie wiped the tears as they came.  
“You can, baby. We’re going to breathe together,” Richie insisted and made sure he was breathing deeply.  
Eddie traces his hand down Richie’s cheeks and down to his chest, mirroring Richie’s hand on his own. He clenched his eyes and tried to deepen his shallow breaths. He whined and shook his head again but didn’t say anything.  
“You’re doing so well, baby. Just try to match me, that’s it.”  
Eddie gradually stopped crying and began to hiccup. He leaned forward and hid his face in Richie’s chest. Richie pulled Eddie onto his lap and rubbed his hands up and down the smaller boy’s back.  
Eddie mumbled, “‘M sorry.”  
Richie pressed a kiss to the top of Eddie’s head, “No need to apologize baby. You’re doing so well.”  
He held Eddie tightly against his chest, “Is this alright, Eds?”  
Eddie nodded, “Don’t let me go.”  
“I won’t, honey, I promise.”  
Eddie wrapped his arms tightly around Richie’s waist, and whispered into his chest, “Thank you.”  
Richie hummed in response and Eddie sighed at the feeling of the vibrations in Richie’s chest.  
Richie picked Eddie up bridal style and carried him to the bed. He set Eddie down gently, brushing the hair away his forehead. He smiled sadly at his boy as he laid down beside him, propping himself up on his elbow. With his free arm, Richie carded his fingers through Eddie’s hair.  
“How are you feeling baby?”  
Eddie blinked slowly up at Richie, taking in a deep breath, “Tired, still kinda anxious.”  
Richie bit his lip, he wanted nothing more than to take Eddie away from everything that made him feel like this but he was painfully aware of the fact that he couldn’t. Instead, he caresses Eddie’s cheek and pressed a small kiss to his forehead, “Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to...”  
Eddie looked away from Richie and licked his lips, “I was working on a group project.”  
He rubbed at his tear stained cheek, his voice was shaky and quiet, “And there’s this asshole. No one likes him.”  
Richie nodded, encouraging Eddie to continue.  
Eddie glanced at him before looking away again, his eyes glossed over with tears and Richie’s heart broke, “Called me Eddiebear.”  
“Oh, honey,” Richie wanted to cry now. He knew Eddie hated that name. And hearing out of the blue completely explained the panicked phone call he received earlier. A tear slipped down Eddie’s cheek, “Felt like I was 12 again. Fucking hated it.”  
Richie saw red and clenched his jaw, “I’ll kill him.”  
He wanted to be able to do something to help Eddie. He wasn’t sure if punching the asswipe would be more for Eddie’s benefit or his own.  
“No, Richie,” Eddie pressed a small hand to Richie’s chest, “I’m- I just-“  
Eddie clenched his eyes shut and inched closer to Richie. He threw a hand over Richie’s waist, “Can you just hold me?”  
Richie lowered himself and pulled Eddie partly on top of his chest, “Of course, baby. We can stay here as long as you need.”  
As Eddie’s breathing evened out and he fell into a light sleep, Richie combed his hands through his hair and vowed to always be there when Eddie needed him.


End file.
